


Спасение

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Тайга должна быть благодарна: ей повезло намного, намного больше, чем бесчисленному количеству других девушек, не принятых ни в один клан и практически не считающихся за людей. Ей не доводилось познавать такого падения, но она ходит по грани".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/gifts).



— Ты совсем забыла своё место? — шипит Джесси и грубо хватает Тайгу за волосы, и та вся сжимается, ожидая не то удара, не то любого другого наказания. Можно было бы ждать ещё помощи от остальных, но Тайга слишком хорошо знает, что это бесполезно. Потому что она провинилась — в очередной раз. Никто из них не подумает ей помогать. Её отталкивают с такой ненавистью во взгляде, что на доли секунды Тайга правда чувствует раскаяние: она может опозорить их всех, у них есть полное право её ненавидеть.

Её осторожно ловят, и она без труда узнает заботливые объятия Джури. Сожаление накатывает ещё сильнее: он искренне испытывает к ней тёплые чувства и совсем не заслужил всего того, чему она рискует его подвергнуть. Насмешки, презрение, общественное осуждение — кажется, он совсем об этом не переживает и не собирается менять своего решения сделать её своей. Тайга должна быть благодарна: ей повезло намного, намного больше, чем бесчисленному количеству других девушек, не принятых ни в один клан и практически не считающихся за людей. Ей не доводилось познавать такого падения, но она ходит по грани и понимает, что Джесси ещё не выгнал её только благодаря Джури. Тот в свою очередь мягко целует её волосы, и у Тайги не выходит сдержать полного сожаления вздоха. Она поднимает глаза на подошедшего к ней Хокуто и ждёт.

— Ты же знаешь правила, Тайга.

Холодное равнодушие Хокуто каждый раз пугает её намного сильнее, чем самый громкий крик Джесси. Потому что невозможно понять, о чем тот думает, когда стоит вот так: сложив руки на груди и глядя прямо в глаза. Она не может долго выносить этот взгляд, поэтому виновато шепчет:

— Знаю.

— Значит, нарушаешь их каждый раз сознательно? Думаешь, это намного лучше?

Тайга молчит и лишь неосознанно вжимается в Джури. Не будь его — и её положение было бы пусть чуть-чуть, но легче. Но и ей было бы намного тяжелее — без него.

— Отношения с мужчинами из чужих кланов — табу. А ты снова виделась с ним. Снова!

Хокуто не выдерживает и повышает голос, и Тайга понимает, что скоро Джесси будет не единственным, кто потеряет терпение. Но уже в следующий момент он смягчается и даже подходит к ней ближе, чтобы с какой-то практически братской заботой и любовью погладить по щеке.

— Ты же не такая, как все эти безнравственные девицы с улицы, в которых не осталось ничего от Женщины.

— Шлюхи — они шлюхи и есть, — ворчит Юго из другого конца комнаты. — Можешь называть вещи своими именами.

Хокуто бросает на него укоризненный взгляд и, посмотрев на Тайгу ещё раз, удаляется.

Старшие наконец выходят из комнаты, и только тогда, немного поколебавшись, к ней подбегает Шинтаро.

— Я прошу тебя, не наделай глупостей, Тай-чан! — запальчиво шепчет он, хватая её за руки. — Я не хочу, чтобы они тебя выгнали!

Тайга улыбается, видя искреннее беспокойство в его глазах и, сжав руку в ответ, кивает.

— Я постараюсь.

— Джури... — нерешительно зовёт она, когда они остаются одни. — Послушай, мне правда жаль, что я доставляю тебе проблемы.

Тайга закусывает губу, когда он лишь крепче обнимает и целует в висок. Она не хочет делать ему больно, действительно не хочет, но не может переступить через себя. И не делать глупостей она тоже не может.

***  
Если раньше ей хватало нескольких встреч в год, то чем ближе церемония, тем сильнее её потребность увидеть Кентаро. Тайга словно пытается надышаться впрок, хотя прекрасно знает, что это невозможно.

— Этого они уже не простят. Раньше закрывали на что-то глаза, но не теперь, — спокойно произносит она, отвернувшись к окну и не то пытаясь принять эту мысль, не то надеясь услышать обратное.

— Ты имеешь в виду, после того, как Джури поймёт, что ты... — Кентаро запинается.

— Не настолько непорочное и чистое сознание, каким мне полагается быть? — Тайга горько хмыкает. — Шлюха. Как говорит Юго: можешь называть вещи своими именами.

Она боковым зрением видит, как Кентаро сжимает кулаки.

— В глазах других ты можешь быть кем угодно, — уверенно возражает он, — но это еще ничего не значит.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в этом мире это значит всё.

Тайга права, и они оба понимают это. Выбрать себе женщину, уже некогда бывшую чьей-то — всё равно, что поставить крест на своей репутации. Если бы Джури знал...

— Джури хороший парень. Он заботится о тебе. Он тебя не выдаст, — Кентаро медленно подходит к ней и неуверенно заглядывает в её лицо, — только если ты сама не решишь уйти.

Тайга непонимающе смотрит на него, и Кентаро усмехается. Вся его неуверенность исчезает, когда он решительно заявляет:

— Я не отдам тебя им.

Первая мысль — это шутка. Просто шутка в попытке сбежать от реальности, но даже Кентаро не станет так шутить. Тайга сглатывает и делает шаг назад. Если уж ей суждено кого-то погубить, то пусть это будет она одна.

— Что ты... Ты же знаешь, что в таком случае не пощадят и тебя! А ты и так сейчас не в том положении, чтобы...

— Аран знает, — перебивает её Кентаро, сразу понимая, куда она клонит. — И он согласен принять тебя к нам. Но только, если мы успеем до официальной церемонии. Тогда эту историю ещё можно будет замять, но после... дороги назад не будет. И снисхождения тоже.

В голове у Тайги проносятся мысли — так быстро, что она едва может ухватиться за какую-то одну. Конечно, её не простят. Но зато она сможет сохранить честь и достоинство в глазах общества. Ей не нужно будет больше стыдиться порочной связи. И ей не нужно будет обманывать Джури. По крайней мере, она надеется, что, так и не узнав правды, он сможет и дальше её уважать, пусть даже больше никогда и не увидит. Тайга сама не знает почему, но ей важно остаться для него чистым образом, а не запятнанной уличной девкой, которой она бы непременно стала в его глазах после первой ночи.

Видимо, Кентаро всё понимает по её лицу, потому что напряженное ожидание в его взгляде сменяется счастьем, и Тайга просто не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Он заправляет ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, а затем, прикрыв глаза, привлекает к себе.

— Я ни за что тебя им не отдам.

И Тайга понимает, что этому человеку, случайно встреченному ею несколько лет назад, с самого начала было суждено стать не проклятием — спасением.  
За которое её наконец-то никто не осудит.


End file.
